Batman Film Series: ElectricMayhem's Version
Batman's cinematic history has been somewhat of a complicated one. This is how I'd piece together all of the theatrical Batman films (excluding the Adam West one) into one coherent film franchise, as I am also doing for the Spider-Man films on Marvel Fanon Wiki. As such, a lot of these plots will just be slightly edited versions of the actual films' plots, though as they continue further there will be more and more changes. This series also intertwines with the Superman Film Series: ElectricMayhem's Version, another project I'll be doing on this wiki. Films Batman (1989) As Gotham City approaches its bicentennial, Mayor Hayes orders district attorney Harvey Dent and police commissioner James Gordon to make the city safer. Meanwhile, reporter Alexander Knox and photojournalist Vicki Vale begin to investigate rumors of a vigilante nicknamed "Batman", who is targeting the city's criminals. Mob boss Rupert Thorne, who has already been targeted by Dent, discovers his mistress Alicia is involved with his second-in-command Roman Sionis. With the help of corrupt police lieutenant Arnold Flass, Thorne sets Sionis up to be killed in a raid at Axis Chemicals. However, Thorne's plan is foiled with the arrival of Commissioner Gordon, who wants Sionis captured alive. In the ensuing shootout, Sionis kills Flass, but Batman suddenly appears and, in a struggle, Sionis is knocked into a vat of chemicals. Batman escapes, and Sionis is presumed dead. Batman's alter-ego is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist who, as a child, witnessed his parents' murder at the hands of a psychotic mugger. At a fundraiser at his mansion, Bruce meets and falls for Vale, and the two begin a romantic relationship. Meanwhile, Sionis is revealed to have survived the accident, but is horribly disfigured and begins wearing a black skull mask to cover his face. Vowing revenge on Batman, Sionis calls himself "the Black Mask", killing Thorne and taking over his criminal empire. The Black Mask begins to terrorize Gotham City by lacing hygiene products with deadly poisons. During her search for information on Batman, Vicki Vale ends up getting captured by the Black Mask's men. They bring her to an abandoned factory for the Black Mask to interrogate her, but Batman arrives and rescues her. They escape in the Batmobile, but are pursued by the Black Mask's men, whom Batman manages to defeat. Batman takes Vicki to the Batcave, where he gives her information from his research on the poison that will allow the city's residents to protect themselves from it. Bruce visits Vicki at her apartment, prepared to tell her about his alter-ego, but the Black Mask interrupts their meeting, asking Bruce, "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" before shooting him. Bruce, however, survives and escapes, as he had been wearing body armor. He remembers that the mugger who killed his parents asked the same question, and deduces that Sionis was the mugger. Vicki arrives at the mansion to speak to Bruce, accidentally stumbling upon the Batcave and finding Bruce's secret identity. After telling her that with the Black Mask terrorizing Gotham, he cannot focus on their relationship, Bruce departs as Batman to destroy the Axis plant. Meanwhile, the Black Mask lures the citizens of Gotham to a parade with the promise of free money, but while throwing cash at the crowd as promised, he signals his men to attack the people of Gotham in fighter jets. Batman arrives and saves Gotham City using the Batwing. Furious, the Black Mask kills Bob, his number one thug, then shoots down the Batwing using a sawed off shotgun, causing it to crash. The Black Mask kidnaps Vicki and takes her to the top of a cathedral. Batman, who survived the crash, fends off the Black Mask's remaining men despite his injuries, and confronts the Black Mask. The two struggle, with Black Mask eventually gaining the upper hand and leaving Batman and Vicki clinging onto an outcropping. The Black Mask attempts to escape on his helicopter, but Batman ties his leg to a statue using a grappling hook, causing him to fall to his death. Commissioner Gordon announces that the police have arrested the Black Mask's men and unveils the Bat-Signal. Harvey Dent reads a note from Batman, promising that he will defend Gotham whenever crime strikes again. Vicki is taken to Wayne Manor by Alfred, who tells her that Bruce will be a little late. She responds by claiming that she is not a bit surprised, as Batman looks at the bat-signal, standing watch over the city. keaton batman.jpg|Batman black mask.jpg|Black Mask Batman Returns (1992) Batman Forever (1994) Batman & Robin (1996) Batman Begins (1999) The Dark Knight (2001) The Dark Knight Rises (2004) Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice (2008) Cast *'Batman' *'Batman Returns' *'Batman Forever' *'Batman & Robin' *'Batman Begins' *'The Dark Knight' *'The Dark Knight Rises' *'Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice' Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Movies